


Peter Benjamin Parker

by so_long_and_goodnight



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/so_long_and_goodnight
Summary: Tony figured it out pretty quickly. When he was trying to find who the Spider-Man was, his AI found Peter’s school records, complete with the old dead-name documents.For anon on tumblr, thanks for the prompt!





	Peter Benjamin Parker

Tony figured it out pretty quickly. When he was trying to find who the Spider-Man was, his AI found Peter’s school records, complete with the old dead-name documents.  
“There’s been a match on the facial recognition, sir,” FRIDAY says.  
“Bring it up here,” Tony says, gesturing to a currently-unused screen at his desk.  
He skims the Information. Peter Benjamin Parker, no criminal record, school records from the Midtown School of Science and Technology, residence in Queens.  
He opens the school records, skimming them, starting at the most recent and working his way back to early middle school.  
Then the name at the top of each report changes.  
“FRIDAY, can you run a search for any relatives with that name?”  
“No relatives found, sir.”  
“Run a general cross-reference.”  
“It seems Mr Parker’s name was changed legally in 2013, and his school records were updated to reflect that.”  
Tony considers the two names for a second.  
“Can you find a birth certificate?”  
  
…  
  
He designs the Spider-suit with a binder built-in, and fitted it to the best of his ability. The note left with the case reads “Hope this fits well”.  
  
…  
  
It’s in the car on the way home that Peter brings it up.  
“Mr Stark, I wanted to say thank you again, for making the suit. It’s really cool how you-how you made it fit so well.”  
“It’s the least I could do, kid.”  


Peter climbs the stairs up to his house, a confident smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot more Tony-centric than I frst thought, so I want to write a second chapter that focuses more on Peter.  
> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
